Meeting with White Fire
by Avatar Jesse
Summary: A strange firebender boy comes out of nowhere with soldiers on his tail. Nobody is to sure about him, but he was fighting Fire Nation, so he's obviously friendly. Right?


I just want everyone to know that my OC Obi is going to be very surprising guy in more than just his firebending he will go through stressful moments in other stories and trust me adolescence is less than half of the cause.

Time is somewhere between day of black sun and the gangs arrival at western air temple. Others aren't there cause their taking a nap with Appa. Just wanted to clear that out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of its characters just my Obi (Obihanxia).

Meeting with White Fire

"Come on twinkle toes," jeered Toph. She, Katara, and Aang decided it would be good to go through a couple of exercise before starting back on their journey, Sokka Just sat there watching like normal.

Then Toph stopped bending for a second as though concentrating, on something Aang, seeing this opening got ready for a big air blast but right before he did Toph raised up her hand signaling for all of them to stop. They did so. Sokka, noticing the shortage of activity, got up saying "hey what gives? shouldn't you guys be practicing"

"Your one to talk Katara sneered at him.

"SHHHHHHH!" be quit",Aang said

" There is something really weird coming at us."said Toph

" Please tell me it's not Combustion Man!" Sokka Exclaimed.

" NO," she replied It's more like a big rock, but its jumps ten or twenty feet and it lands real hard over and over again."

"Wow! Realy. A big rock. Scarey. How about seeing if a bunch of little pebbles are following it."Sokka sarcastically stated.

"Not funny Sokka,"said Katara "don't you remember that machine that Azula and those girls chased us in once."

"Okay, in that case let's get out of here. Oh make sure Appa's not shedding", he replied rapidly.

"No," Aang said, "if it is then we have to face it".

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, whoever's still alive when it's all over has to bury the dead ones," he said plainly.

"Sokka, we're not going to die," Katara retorted.

"Okay then it's decided, let' wait here", Toph said.

At first, nothing happened. Just a few birds and bugs singing and buzzing. Then gigantic flocks of birds flew overhead as if trying to get away from something. After they passed a loud sound thundered across the small clearing.

Thuuuuummmmppp!

It came straight from the forest.

Thuuuuummmmppp!

The sound was louder now. Whatever it was it was getting closer.

Thuuuuummmmppp!

Even closer!! The gand was getting shaky now.

Even Toph started to shake a little.

**Thuuuuummmmppp!**

Someone shot out of the trees. He has something white coming out his hands and was pointing behind him. He banged against the ground with the loudest thump of all.

Toph screamed! Before the boy could jump again, she sandwiched him between two blocks of earth with her earthbending.

"Hey! ... what?... earthbenders", the boy cried out.

"There's a lot more where that came from Skippy." Toph said.

He blasted down the earthern walls with gigantic, white that enveloped them immediately, leaving red hot pepples. The gang got their first good look at him. He was really tall, about six feet. He had brown hair with what looked like pale blond spaces about his eyes nearly an inch in diameter each. Instead of the normal fire nation attire he wore a white shirt with black and white pants. On his feet were huge boots that were dark black. He raised up his hand as if in surrender. Then he pushed them behind with the white flames bursting behind him. Aa he was getting ready to spring his next jump a metal chain came out of the bush wrapping around his leg. He stopped.

Noticing the interference to his launch he turned around and used his flames against the intrusting object, It come apart . Grabbing the end coming from the trees he slug the intruder out of the woods. The man was in fact a fire Nation soldier. The boy took the soldier sand kicked him hard in th gut, while t he man doubled over the boy took up his hand raised two fingers and left the others down. The gang, All but Toph think the worst looked away. Yet instead of killing him, he just jabbed him a couple of times in the neck and armpits making the soldier fall with a thump. more soldiers poured in. The gang gathered there senses and began to find them off. Soon enough everyone had battled down at least tow soldiers, even Sokka, After a short time a big Rumbling shook the clearing, bellowing through the air, A tank burst through the underbrush. As the fire bender on the inside began shooting flames at the children. Toph simply knocked it over with her earth bending and sighed thinking the battle was over. It wasn't the tanks parts started moving as if changing shape.

After looking for a second Sokka noticed what was happening. "It's turning its hull back up".

He was right. It took it a minute, but it turned itself upright with some hydraulics that turned the hull around. The firebenders were about to throw another volley at the gang, but before they got the chance, the newcomer jumped up in the air to land on the tank ramming its front end into the ground. Ripping the pointed end of the chain with one hand and preparing the other for a hug fire blast. He stabbed the tank with the chain and held it tight as the gigantic flames danced from his to the hull.

"A lot of good that's gonna do!" Sokka hollered over the blazing pyre. "It's made of at least a foot of met...", Sokka stopped in mid-sentence.

The flames, amazingly, had successfully burned a large hole in the top of it, and was getting bigger. Just as it was starting to melt the floor, he stopped, yanked out the chain, and dropped down inside to see the stunned driver holding what was left of the steering bars.

The boy calmly bent down and said, "Please leave." The driver did so very quickly.

The engineer and the firebenders just turned towards him and stared for a while.

Finally, he said "Just attack already."

"Well what the heck is going on in there?" Sokka said.

"I don't know," Toph admitted. "It's too high off the ground for me to get enough vibrations."

While they were talking a man ran out of the tank as if his life depended on it. There was a loud bang from the inside. After a few tinks and clanks a door came off with a firebender on top of it. Then another ran out as fast as a race track runner despite his armor, but before he even made it halfway across the clearing the boy came out swinging the chain over his heard and let it go in the man's direction. The chain flew over the ground and caught up with him almost immediately. It wrapped around his legs causing him to fall.

Then a big engineer,raising a wrench above his head, came up behind the boy.

"Look out!" Katara yelled.

He turned just in time to dodge the wrench. Aang ran up to assist him, but before Aang made it there, the boy got behind the mountain of a man and jabbed him a few times in the kidneys. As the man began to falter to his knees. The boy jumped up and chopped him with an open hand in between his neck and collarbone causing him to fall to the ground.

Aang made it to the trashed tank just as the engineer hit the dirt. "WOW! You're a pretty good fighter, but why were they chasing you?" he asked.

"Something to do with where my loyalties lie... nothing too important really", the boy said.

"How were you able to fly like that?" Sokka asked.

"Like a fireworks?" he said with a sly smile.

"Wow! That sounds cool," Toph said.

"It was cool!" he said, "and I usually don't say that".

"It does sound neat and everything, but I think we should get going," Katara said.

"Nice meeting you", said Sokka. He turned around and whispered to the others, "Let's get out of here."

The gang turned and started walking towards Appa and the others, who where all napping napping. Aang turned around to look at the boy and noticed that looked a bit sad.

Without really thinking about it, Aang said, "Would you like to come with us?"

The others looked at Aang ( cept toph of course) like he was crazy.

The boy looked up! "Really" he asked.

"Yeah, sure" Aang replied.

The boy came up and scooped Aang into a bear hug and said "Thanks man."

"Don't mention it." said Aang, finding it hard to breathe in that bear hug.

"No really! ... Say, what are your names?"

"I'm Sokka"

"I'm Katara"

"I'm Toph."

"And I'm Aang"

"Well, my name is Obihanxia", said the newcomer.

"Umm... can we just call you Obi?" Aang asked.

"Sure everyone calls me that anyway", Obi said. "Say Aang did anyone ever tell you that your names is the same as ..." Obi's eyes suddenly widened, "You're the avatar" he exclaimed.

"Yep, sure am." said Aang with a smile.

Obi's face lit up. "Cool" he said.

Thank you I'd love for you to review my story. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
